


Coffee and Sunshine

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Anon: Can I request one where Clint had been assigned to watch the reader cause of a hit on her by HYDRA? He goes undercover and sits at a table all day at the diner she works at trying to figure out what they want with her since she’s just a civilian… There was more to this request but I don’t want to give anything away.





	Coffee and Sunshine

“What can I get ya?” He looked up at you from behind the menu and smiled. 

“Just another coffee thanks.” You raised an eyebrow and reached down to take the empty cup from in front of him.

“You’ve been sitting here for the past four hours and all you’ve had is coffee. I’m not judging or anything, just saying.” Turning you walked away and his eyes followed you from behind his sunglasses. 

You weren’t wrong, he had been sitting at that table for the past four hours and 7 minutes and in all that time he still hadn’t been able to figure out, why you? What was it about you that had HYDRA agents going crazy? When Fury had given him this assignment he had to admit he was a little frustrated. Babysitting wasn’t really his thing and from what he had found out you were just some ordinary girl who was unfortunate enough to be on HYDRA’s radar. His frustration had turned to intrigue the longer he studied you. From behind his dark glasses, he observed your movements, fluid yet deliberate as if part of an elaborate dance, you moved gracefully around the diner greeting everyone with a bright smile and a compliment. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched you flirting with an elderly gentleman who he figured must be a regular. How the hell was a ray of sunshine like yourself in the crosshairs of such a powerful enemy?

Slipping behind the counter you stopped in front of the coffee machine, the handsome stranger reflected in the shiny surface, giving you a little time to watch him without being obvious. You’d noticed him as soon as he’d walked in and when he sat in your section you had allowed yourself a mental dance of joy. This ellation had quickly abated when all he ordered was a coffee. You had figured he was waiting for someone and would order something more when his glamorous girlfriend, or boyfriend, joined him. Yet as your shift wore on he was still alone. Your mind created all sorts of scenarios like him being stood up, or maybe coffee was all he could afford, perhaps he was a spy who… you froze. How could you have been so stupid? Slipping your phone out of your apron you surreptitiously opened up Google and typed in the search bar, part of you really hoping you were wrong. Clicking on ‘images’ your heart sank when you saw his face staring back at you. The baseball cap and the dark glasses weren’t enough to hide the fact that he was the infamous Hawkeye. Maybe he was just here for the coffee. You look down at the now full mug and realise that would be incredibly unlikely, especially considering who your father was. 

Clint watched you out the corner of his eye as you made his coffee. He knew your shift ended in just under an hour and he needed to find some way to keep you close without you becoming suspicious. The idea of asking if he could walk you home after your shift had occurred to him but what if you said no? If you refused and then he followed you and you saw him he would definitely be in stalker territory and… well, you were pretty. He didn’t want you to think badly of him. You appeared at his table and placed the hot mug down along with a plate holding a blueberry muffin. He was about to say he hadn’t ordered it when his eyes landed on the bill and the additional handwritten note. Glancing up he saw you’d already gone, off to help another customer and he reached out for the paper. ‘I figured you might need something to soak up all the coffee. My shift finishes at 6, if you want to talk maybe you could walk me home Mr Barton.’ The corners of his mouth twitched up in the ghost of a smile. Nat would have been chastising him for being so obvious, for letting the target figure who he was but a part of him didn’t care, he liked the idea that you had the smarts to recognise him and you still wanted him to walk you home. 

Removing your apron and grabbing your jacket at the end of your shift, you looked over to see him still sat at his table. His eyes met yours over the top of his sunglasses and you felt your heart skip. A voice in the back of your mind seemed to roll its eyes and remind you there was a very real possibility that he was here to kill you but a larger voice told you to go with your gut and that was saying he was safe, you would be safer with him. As you wandered over to his table he stood up. “Mr Barton? Really? That’s awfully formal don’t ya think?” He smirked and you felt your face grow warm. “Call me Clint.” He offered you his arm and you linked yours, leaving the diner and heading down the street.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Clint. I’m gonna go right ahead and assume you know my name, where I live, my social security number, my favourite colour…” you deadpanned, a twinkle of amusement in your eyes.

“I don’t think we have your favourite colour in our records but if you wanna tell me I can update them.” You laughed and shook your head as he grinned. He liked you laugh, if made his stomach churn in a pleasant way, he liked that your laughter was his doing. 

“So, this means I’ll be seeing a lot of you? I’m just going out on a limb here but you’re now like, my personal bodyguard right? Which of my father's colleagues is trying to kill me this time?” You let out a sigh. It seemed that even though he was dead your estranged father was still causing you problems.

“Father?” Clint looked at you curiously and your eyebrows raised as you realised he didn’t know.

“Oh, surely that’s in the file. You’re protecting the one and only daughter of Brock Rumlow. I have to admit there is very little family resemblance and the only thing he seems to have given me is a target on my back. For some reason, people seem to think I actually knew him and although he never read me bedtime stories, missed all my milestone events and never showed up to anything important to me ever, of course, he would tell me all his deep dark secrets. Oh yeah, he never sent me a birthday card but he must have passed on how to dismantle whatever secret society he was affiliated with that week.” Your voice was laced with bitterness for the man you never really knew and Clint instinctively placed his arm around you, pulling you into his side.

“I don’t care whose daughter you are or what information you may or may not have. I’m here to keep you safe.” His voice was calm and soothing and you found yourself leaning into him. You didn’t need him to tell you he would keep you safe, you felt it.

Days turned into weeks and soon the weeks became months and you had forgotten what life was like before Clint. People around you assumed he was your boyfriend and neither of you bothered to correct them, it helped his cover, meant he could stay close without arousing suspicion and, although neither of you would admit it, you both kinda liked the idea of being together. Then one day, while sitting in the diner drinking his coffee, a tall dark man came in and sat opposite him. “The threat has been neutralized. I need you back.” He slid a file across the table and Clint frowned.

“What do you mean the threat has been neutralized? How can you be certain she’s safe?” His eyes met the director's glare and he knew he was expected to just take Fury’s word for it.

“Times up Barton. This mission is done.” His tone was final and Clint looked over to where you were smiling and joking with an elderly couple. The thought of just walking out of here and never seeing you again caused pain in his chest.

“I can’t.” He said quietly causing Fury to look at him in disbelief.

“It’s an order.” Fury observed how Clint was looking at you and realisation washed over him. “Damn it, Barton. You don’t get emotionally involved with the target. That’s one of the basics. How badly have you fucked up here? Does she know how you feel? Are you two in a relationship?” He leaned across the table as he spoke and Barton found himself watching you.

“She doesn’t know.” His voice was barely more than a whisper and Fury sat back up.

“Good. It’s time to go.” Standing from his seat he pushed the file at Clint once more and looked down at him pointedly. “You protected the girl, time to move on.”

He knew Fury was right, but he couldn’t leave without saying goodbye. Picking up the file he walked away from the door and over to you. “I’m sorry to interrupt,” he apologized to the elderly couple. “I’ve gotta go away for work, something’s come up and they need me.” His eyes searched yours for something he wasn’t even sure would be there and you blinked, trying to take in what he was saying. 

“Will you be back?” you asked with trepidation.

“I will do my damnest to get back to you sweetheart.” He sighed, brushing your hair from your face and tucking it behind your ear. 

“Then go save the world and hurry back to me.” You smiled a little sadly up at him. “I love you, Clint Barton. Go save the world for me.” His breath caught and he looked down, a goofy grin spreading over his face.

“Fuck. That was gonna be my line.” He dragged his eyes back up to yours as he cupped your face. “I love you too.” Pressing a sweet and tender kiss to your lips your eyes fluttered closed as your hands rested on his waist.

“Time to go Barton,” Fury called across in frustration. Breaking the kiss Clint caressed your cheek and winked. 

“To be continued.” He assured and you nodded, watching him walk out of the diner one last time.


End file.
